Goodnight,goodnight
by Yuusei Her
Summary: *Primer fanfic perteneciente a la serie "Songs about Sei"* Habían pasado años desde que se mudaron de la tempestuosa Tokio a ese pequeño poblado al sur de Japón que emanaba paz y representaba el fin de los problemas junto a su pequeña niña que corría feliz por el parque pero no todo puede quedarse como siempre y Shintarou al parecer olvidó que el rojo es un color difícil de borrar
1. Goodnight,Kazumi

¡Hey! ¿Como están? Yo estoy medio muriendo entre emociones de frustración,enojo,tristeza,impotencia,dolor de cabeza intenso,falta de sueño,escuela,tarea,fics,feels,etc...Etc...Pero YOLO aquí estoy para entregar una serie de historias basadas (No los pondría como songfics pero meh...) en varias canciones que me dieron estas preciosas ideas.

Como sabrán,a Yuusei le encanta el MidoAka porque es precioso y son sus pj's favoritos y más pero también le gusta el MidoTaka por varias cosas así que decidí poner ambas y como Akashi es mi absoluto bebé,pues él será punto clave para las historias.

Será una serie de 4 serie se llama "Songs about Sei" Basado en el título de un disco de Maroon 5 bonito (?) Y pues como será de Akashi,es Sei *corazoncito* Con este primer fic iniciaré la serie,sí,el título es homónimo al de la canción de Maroon 5 que me inspiró para esta historia.

No es que sea una ávida fanática de ellos,es más,solo conozco pocas canciones suyas pero esta idea me rondaba la cabeza desde hace mucho y gracias a la canción de "Goodnight,goodnight" la idea tomó forma.

Espero les agrade y disfruten tanto la serie como yo lo hago al escribirla.

Por cierto,si leen "El renacer de los milagros" (Juro actualizar esta semana) Aquí aparecerá un niño...Ustedes adivinen de quien trata.

Kuroko no basket no me pertenece a mí sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki y la canción "goodnight,goodnight" le pertenece a Maroon 5.

Ahora ya,sin más que decir ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

—Lo siento—Dijo el de cabellos negros con arma en mano, temblando como si padeciera parkinson—Los tienen a ellos y yo…No puedo arriesgarme—El azabache dio una última mirada a su víctima y cerró los ojos con la desesperada y suplicante mirada azul del joven como última cosa que quedaría marcada en su cerebro antes de ser un asesino—Y-Yo…Y-Yo…—Frunció el ceño molesto. Él no era así con las personas, era un maldito y justo en ese instante su "humanidad" salió a flote. Estaba entre ser un asesino o perderlos a ellos pero algo en su cerebro le frenaba de jalarle el gatillo a quien le ayudó tantas veces.

—Venga, hazlo ya—El azabache ya estaba dispuesto a disparar al aire pero el empujón recibido por uno de los matones del tipo que tenía secuestrado a su esposo e hijo le hizo apretar el gatillo inconscientemente.

Un disparo seguido de dos gritos y algunos quejidos fue lo que se escuchó en esa construcción con las nubes grisáceas sobre ella. El de cabellos negros no podía quedarse a ver a dónde diablos se dirigió el balazo. Ya había cumplido su parte, era hora de que fuera a rescatar a su pareja y su hijo de las garras de ese maldito psicópata.

— ¡No! —Gritó el de mirada azulina seguido de un doloroso gemido, tratando de tomar aire entre el nubarrón de polvo que se formó por la estrepitosa caída—No…—Susurró antes de sentirse a nada de vomitar y desvanecerse entre las imágenes que comenzaban a hacerse borrosas.

Frente a sus ojos comenzaba a pasar su vida. Podría jurar que hasta vio el momento en que abrió los ojos por primera vez, sintiendo una cálida sensación en su corazón al sentir los brazos de su madre o la sonrisa de su padre. Todo pasó hasta llegar a ese momento. Al inicio del fin. Al instante exacto que desencadenó el suceso que estaba viviendo ahora ¿Y es que como olvidarlo? Ni aunque pasaran millones de años olvidaría esas gafas y ese verde cabello que se despeinaba por el viento primaveral.

* * *

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que el joven Takao Kazunari se había recibido de la academia de Bellas Artes en Tokio como cantante profesional, ahora con veinticinco años vivía en una casita en un pueblito sureño lejano de Tokio, era profesor de música en una escuela secundaria y supervisor de basketball de la misma.

Takao Kazunari vivía una vida muy tranquila y feliz junto al amor de su vida, el doctor del pueblo, Midoriyama Shintarou. Ambos se habían mudado apenas terminaron sus carreras; les urgía irse de Tokio, desaparecer de todo ese tránsito ruidoso, de las luces destellantes en la noche y de la presión de vivir en la gran urbe además debían pensar en su pequeña hija de cinco años, Midoriyama Kazumi, una preciosa niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes junto a unas largas pestañas que resaltaban más su traviesa sonrisa heredada de los Takao.

Todo lucía pacífico y sobre ruedas en la tranquila vida del cantante después de todo lo pasado en Tokio. Se merecía eso y más el resto de su vida junto a su familia; ya se había esforzado bastante junto a su marido para "desaparecer" totalmente, sumado al hecho de que Kazumi no existía para nadie más que para ellos.

—Mami, mami ¿Iremos a ver a papi? —Preguntó Kazumi inquieta mientras iba saltando de la mano de su progenitor directo a la pequeña clínica del pueblo donde Midorima era el doctor en jefe de casi toda la clínica.

—Sí, Kazu-chan y nos acompañará por helados porque sacaste diez en tu examen de japonés—A la pequeña de cabello corto atado en dos colitas pequeñas le brillaron los ojos y saltó con mayor alevosía hacia el consultorio de su padre que estaba a un par de metros.

Entraron a la clínica con singular alegría y una sonrisa digna de los genes Takao, se dirigieron a la recepcionista para preguntar por el de cabello verde pero no fue necesario porque el doctor justo en ese instante salía de su consultorio para dirigirse a casa.

— ¡Papi! —Exclamó la pequeña de ojo verde al ver a su padre salir del consultorio con su bata puesta y su saco descansando sobre su brazo elegantemente. Kazumi soltó a Takao para ir corriendo a los brazos de su padre que ya la esperaban abiertamente.

—Ah, doctor Midoriyama, justamente le iba a llamar porque llegó su familia pero creo que ya lo notó—La recepcionista rió un poco al ver al serio doctor relajar un poco su ceño al tener entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija, hasta juró que se dibujó por unos segundos una sonrisa en su cara.

—Sí, ya vi—Contestó el de lentes a la recepcionista, firmando con una mano su boletín para salir—Si pasa alguna emergencia, llámenme. Hoy la guardia le toca a Hazuto, nanodayo—La recepcionista asintió con una divertida sonrisa las órdenes del doctor en jefe que cargaba a su hija vestida de marinerita en un brazo mientras su esposo le tomaba de su mano libre donde lucía sus dedos vendados y una argolla de oro.

—Despídete, Kazu-chan—Dijo Takao a la niña antes de salir.

—Hasta luego, Kokonoe-san—Exclamó la pequeña con una brillante sonrisa para después comenzar a parlotear hasta por los codos de cómo le fue en su día, lo que hizo en la escuela, las multiplicaciones que ya se sabía, su estrellita que aún tenía en la frente por leer fluidamente y obviamente del examen de japonés con puntaje perfecto por el que en ese instante se dirigían a la heladería.

Takao solo reía por ver a su esposo suspirar mientras escuchaba como la pequeña hablaba y hablaba, jugaba con su cabello, exclamaba y otras cosas más que le causaban diversión al doctor porque su esposo era igual que su pequeña, lo que le alegraba es que había heredado su inteligencia y tenacidad, no como la del azabache que varias veces en secundaria le había quitado su lápiz de la suerte de Oha Asa para pasar por los pelos los exámenes.

Al llegar a la heladería, Shintarou bajó a Kazumi para que fuera ella sola a pedir su helado en vasito sabor mango, uno en cono sabor pistache para su padre y uno en vasito sabor cereza para su madre. Takao fue con su hija para agarrar el cono y su vasito además de pagar al heladero que le regaló a la pequeña su helado como recompensa por su examen de japonés con nota perfecta que ya le había dicho a pueblo y medio.

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi! Vamos al parque ¿Sí? —El doctor iba a negarse porque ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y debían regresar para bañarla, cenar y llevarla a dormir pero no podía decirle que no a esa mirada que le dejaba el corazón en la mano.

—So-Solo un rato, nanodayo…—A Kazumi le brillaron los ojos de emoción y abrazó una pierna de su padre porque esta vez ya iba caminando enfrente de sus padres que iban tomados de la mano.

—Vamos Shin-chan, no seas tsundere con tu hija—El de cabellos verdes le dio un apretón en la mano a su esposo que solo soltó una leve risa, yéndose a sentar a una de las bancas del parque donde Kazumi jugueteaba con otros niños del pueblo, dejándoles el helado de mango que poco a poco pasaba a ser agua de mango a sus padres para que ella se pudiera subir con libertad total a los juegos que quisiera.

El viento soplaba suavemente, despeinando con gentileza los cabellos de la pareja que veía a su niña bajar por la resbaladilla dando tremendas risas mientras ellos comían de sus helados tomados de la mano sentados en la banca. Takao dio un suspiro satisfecho y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

—Shin-chan…Quiero estar así por siempre—Midorima en un ataque de sinceridad también recostó su cabeza en la de su amado y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su marido.

—Yo igual, Kazunari—Ambos se dieron un corto beso para volver su cabeza nuevamente a como la tenían, riendo al ver a su hija jugar con los niños, pasando el pasamanos con habilidad, corriendo de un lado para otro, casi volando en el columpio y resbalándose por la resbaladilla en forma de caracol, despreocupada de su feliz vida que había llevado desde que nació, creyendo que esos momentos serían eternos.

Cuando el sol estaba poniéndose, el doctor se levantó junto a su esposo para llamar a Kazumi e ir a casa. La niña acató casi al instante las órdenes de su padre, despidiéndose de sus amigas porque al día siguiente las vería en el kínder.

Kazumi volvió a correr a los brazos abiertos de su padre que cargaba en su espalda su mochila verde con detalles amarillos y flores de colores además de llevar colgado el lucky ítem del día para los piscis que era un osito de peluche pequeño.

La niña casi al acomodarse cayó perdida de sueño en los brazos del doctor que la cargaba amorosamente y le tapaba con su bata que ya había cambiado por su saco para que la pequeña no pasara frío en el transcurso del camino a su casa que estaba a unos diez minutos a paso lento, tal como lo estaban en ese instante Takao y Midorima pero ni así al pobre doctor le duró el silencio porque ahora era el turno de escuchar a su esposo hablar como perico hasta llegar a casa pero por raro que pareciese, al doctor no le molestaba o incomodaba, al contrario, amaba escuchar el día a día de su esposo aunque jamás lo admitiría abiertamente.

El doctor sonrió un poco al ver las farolas iluminándose por la inminente noche que también ayudaba a alumbrar las aceras con el destello de las estrellas y el resplandor de la luna que le daba un sentimiento de paz y armonía al de ojo verde que le abría la puerta a su esposo para que pasara, comenzando a despertar a Kazumi segundos después solo para bañarla y luego llevarla a la cama por el cansancio de la enérgica niña.

Cuando el doctor ya estaba terminando de abotonarle el pijama a su hija después de bañarla, la niña abrió los ojos adormilada y le sonrió, subiendo sus brazos para que el de cabellos verdes la cargara al comedor a cenar su leche con galletas.

—Creí que estabas dormida, Kazumi—Dijo el doctor mientras cargaba a su hija y la llevaba al comedor donde Takao ya los esperaba sonriendo con una pequeña taza rosa de leche con fresa, una taza verde oscuro de café con dos de crema y una y media de azúcar junto con su taza de té verde humeante.

—Sabía que Kazu-chan despertaría, por nada del mundo se perdería una cena con nosotros—Comentó el de ojo azul viendo a su hija sentada en las piernas de su esposo como vil títere tomando su leche con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el de cabello verde le limpiara la cara si se le caía algo de líquido.

— ¿A quién se parecerá? —Kazunari rió por lo bajo ante el comentario irónico de su esposo, viendo como su hija dejaba con dificultades la taza en la mesa para que su padre dejara su café a la mitad y fuera junto a Takao a la habitación de la niña a dejarla en su cama.

Takao quitó las cobijas verdes con flores de su hija, dejando que el doctor la recostara suavemente en el colchón, dándole su águila de peluche para que durmiera, tapándola en lo que Kazunari encendía la lámpara giratoria que reflejaba algunas sombras de aves, mapaches, osos y flores.

—Goodnight, honey—Dijo el de cabellos verdes dándole un beso en la frente a su nena que se acurrucaba en su posición, abrazando más fuerte a su águila.

—Goodnight, Kazu-chan—Susurró el azabache besando la mejilla de su hija que se removía dormida con una sonrisa en su cama. El matrimonio le echó un último vistazo a su niña antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar con suavidad la puerta.

Cuando cerraron la puerta ambos esposos se vieron con una sonrisa de satisfacción con su trabajo como padres de esa preciosa niña que les había llenado de paz, parte del porqué el significado de su nombre. Ambos conversaron con la mirada un par de segundos para llegar a la conclusión de que el té y el café podrían esperar pero ellos no.

Sincronizadamente ambos se besaron con desespero y pasión, caminando a su habitación, cerrando la puerta por si las dudas; comenzando a quitarse las ropas con amor y urgencia de querer tocar sus pieles de una buena vez, de volverse uno de nuevo, de reforzar su lazo mientras sus cuerpos se unían, llevándolos a sentir una espiral total de placer que les satisfacía hasta el lugar más recóndito de su cuerpo y mente.

Takao mordía la almohada para no hacer ruido y despertar a Kazumi. Ya había sido un buen tiempo desde la última vez que él y su esposo hacían el amor, cosa que en ese instante le hacía disfrutar aún más de esos expertos roces en su piel, de los besos que le enchinaban los vellos de su cuerpo y de las penetraciones rítmicas y sensuales que lo hacían retorcerse entre los brazos del médico que callaba sus gemidos con leves mordidas en los hombros del azabache, al cual se le hacía cada vez más difícil el contener su voz.

—Shi-Shin-chan—Susurró Kazunari lagrimeando de placer por las estocadas profundas que comenzó a recibir, sintiendo como el orgasmo se aproximaba.

—Ka-Kazunari…Y-Yo voy a…—Un gemido suave de parte del azabache preparó el escenario para que manchara las sábanas con su semilla, dejando que dos estocadas más le hicieran ver el paraíso mismo con el caliente líquido que lo llenaba, cortesía de su esposo.

El de ojo verde cayó en la cama junto a su esposo, jadeando por recuperar algo de aire después del exquisito placer que terminaba de experimentar, sonriendo un poco al verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas, exhausto y tomándole la mano mientras le miraba con esos mares que lo inundaban de amor.

—Te amo, Shin-chan—Dijo Takao con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a besar al de cabellos verdes.

—Y yo a ti, Kazu…Por todo…Te amo mucho—El doctor besó a su esposo, abrazándole con dulzura para dejar que el joven se acostara en su pecho y le acaricia sus negros cabellos, pensando en todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta ese lugar, sintiendo felicidad plena al tener entre sus brazos al azabache que ya dormía plácidamente, ese mismo que se arriesgó con él y con el que había formado una familia que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

El doctor suspiró y cerró sus ojos por la pesadez que sentía, después de todo, tendría mucho tiempo para tener entre sus brazos a su esposo en lo que su pequeña crecía, queriendo que todo se quedara igual, en teoría, toda una vida.

Por lástima, no todos pensaban igual y a veces el mundo puede nublar en cuestión de segundos un hermoso paraíso, inundándolo minutos después, pisoteando y rompiendo aquel bello paisaje que alguna vez existió, llegando a un punto en que nos llegamos a preguntar si había algo antes de esa densa lluvia que no dejaba ver nada, helando hasta la última célula de cualquiera que se acercara a aquel diluvio que permanecía a su antojo.

Ni con todos los lucky ítems de Oha Asa para cáncer, Shintarou podría parar la tempestad que se avecinaba a sus espaldas. Tiñendo de rojo todo ese floreado y precioso campo de flores verdes y azules con el despejado cielo celeste que en cuanto menos lo pensara, se teñiría de un rojo con distintos matices; desde el rosa hasta el guinda oscuro.


	2. Rayos x

Solo vengo a actualizar porque me estoy semi muriendo de sueño ¡Lo lamento! ¡Gracias por esperar y por leer! En serio disculpen no contestarles rw's pero se los agradezco muchos,son geniales *corazoncito*

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Al día siguiente la familia del doctor inició la misma rutina que todos los días de entre semana.

Shintarou se levantó a las seis en punto al escuchar el primer timbrazo del despertador, se despabiló un poco sintiendo algo de aire en su espalda; soltó suavemente a Takao y miró a la ventana que estaba ligeramente abierta. Cosa rara. De todas maneras, el de cabellos verdes no le dio mayor importancia y la cerró, seguramente se le había olvidado o Takao en plena noche la abrió por el calor tan intenso que se sentía a pesar de ya ser finales de verano.

El doctor agarró su toalla y fue a ducharse al baño de su habitación, saliendo después de haberse aseado totalmente, limpiado sus lentes y lavado perfectamente hasta la última muela de su boca. Al salir, su esposo seguía en el séptimo sueño sin señales de querer despertar.

El galeno se puso sus lentes y comenzó a vestirse con una camisa blanca con delgadas líneas verdes que le regalaron en su último cumpleaños su hija y su esposo, un pantalón negro de vestir, una corbata verde oscuro bien anudada al cuello, su perfecto saco negro que a Takao le gustaba planchar-aunque el planchar la ropa de todos fuera el deber del doctor-solo porque "quería que su Shin-chan luciera como un muñequito de pastel", el doctor se sonrojó suavemente al recordar esas palabras y se puso sus calcetas negras con rombos verdes.

Al terminar de vestirse, ponerse colonia y checar el horóscopo de Oha Asa para escorpio y piscis en la televisión de su habitación en un volumen muy bajito, fue interrumpido por su hija que entraba tallándose un ojo con su águila de peluche agarrada de un brazo, evitando que Shintarou escuchara la suerte de cáncer que pasaba en ese momento.

—Buenos días, papi—Dijo la pequeña que bostezaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

—Buenos días, Kazumi. Vamos a cambiarte para que mamá haga el desayuno—La niña asintió con sueño, caminando a su habitación mientras su padre despertaba a Takao que abrazaba una almohada con una boba sonrisa en la cara—Kazunari, despierta—El doctor lo llamó y movió pero ni sus luces—Kazunari. Despierta—Ahora las sacudidas eran más fuertes pero el azabache ni se inmutaba, al contrario, su sonrisa se ensanchaba más— ¡Bakao, despierta! —Gritó ya desesperado el doctor, cosa que funcionó porque el azabache despertó como de rayo.

— ¡Shin-chan! ¡Kazu-chan! ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Están bien!? ¡Corran, yo los salvo!—Exclamó el espantado ojo de águila al escuchar el grito de su esposo.

—Sí, idiota. Ve a hacer el desayuno para los tres, ya son cuarto para las siete, nanodayo—Kazunari sintió como una almohada se estrellaba fuertemente contra su cara, haciéndolo reír porque el doctor salía de su habitación molesto directo a la recámara de su hija que trataba de ponerse bien la falda y la playera mal abotonada de su uniforme de marinerita.

El tiempo pasó volando, el de cabello verde después de vestir a su hija, peinarla y ponerle su gorrito, tomó el desayuno rápidamente recordando que ese día llegaría hasta en la noche porque tenía que atender una operación de una joven que habían atropellado, nada grave pero sería laborioso. Agarró su bata perfectamente planchada por su esposo y dejó que ambos azabaches le besaran las mejillas para dirigirse al garaje y manejar a la clínica ya que ese día tenía un paciente de otro pueblo que había pedido cita urgente.

Midorima dejó su coche en el pequeño estacionamiento de la clínica y entró en ella apuradamente por la consulta que sería en quince minutos. Debía limpiar algunas cosas de su escritorio además de revisar unos rayos x que tenía pendientes desde el día anterior.

—Buenos días, doctor Midoriyama. El paciente aún no llega. Tome los rayos x y limpieza ya alzó el consultorio—El de ojo verde sonrió al recordar que la recepcionista era una persona eficaz y de confianza que varias veces le ayudó en el papeleo.

—Gracias, Kokonoe-san—El de gafas agarró los rayos x, entrando a su consultorio para poder verlos mejor que a contra luz aunque a leguas se veía que era una luxación en el tobillo derecho que mejoraría con el uso de vendas pero tenía que ver a fondo para evaluar si era necesario usar la férula.

Una vez que lo puso contra el aparato que emanaba luz blanca pudo notar que esa luxación había sido causada por pérdida del equilibrio constante al cambiar tan bruscamente el centro de gravedad, seguramente causada por jugar algún deporte de agilidad como soccer, futbol americano, hockey o…Solamente sabía de una persona que podía causar eso en el baloncesto. Shintarou sintió un escalofrío recorrerle y negó con la cabeza; había muchas personas habilidosas que podían hacer eso también, no necesariamente debía ser _él_.

—Doctor Midoriyama—Dijo la recepcionista afuera de la puerta.

—Pase—La de cabello oscuro entró al escuchar la autorización. Kokonoe Hitomi era una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros atados en una coleta alta debajo de su gorrito de enfermera con algunos broches para evitar que el flequillo le cayera a la cara aunque unos mechones rebeldes le caían con gracia, haciendo que la joven de lentes y ojo verde azulado se los pusiera tras su oreja. La recepcionista, a pesar de lo impensable que fuera, había estudiado psicología en una universidad al este de Tokio pero al tener a su padre con problemas cardiacos, se mudó a ese pequeño y tranquilo pueblito donde vio fallecer a su padre a orillas del mar, justo como siempre quiso.

—Gracias, doctor—La chica tenía una dulce sonrisa y un mirar que calmaría todas las catástrofes del mundo, siendo muy útil a hora de las urgencias por tener a los paramédicos en control—El joven del pueblo vecino canceló su cita porque le surgieron compromisos—El de cabello verde gruñó por lo bajo ya que se había apresurado tanto en salir de su casa para nada.

Justo cuando la recepcionista se retiraba, Shintarou la detuvo.

—Disculpe, Kokonoe-san—La castaña volteó a ver al doctor para ver que se le ofrecía— ¿Sabe de quién son estas radiografías? —La joven checó sus expedientes que traía en la mano y recordó algo.

—No, vino un cartero a entregarlo diciendo que era un envío desde Tokio de un tal Mayuzumi—Contestó la castaña antes de retirarse al ver que el doctor asentía a modo de poderle dar la autorización de salir.

El doctor entreabrió los labios y se quedó congelado por un momento. Ese nombre se le hacía ligeramente familiar por la conexión que tenía con _él. _Sí. Seguramente era un asistente suyo aunque no tenía la certeza de aquello, quizá solo era simple paranoia por lo de la luxación en el tobillo y en ese instante cualquier cosa la ligaría con _él._

El doctor se convenció de que era su subconsciente jugándole una treta y decidió cerrar el folder con la luxación para archivarla en algún lugar de uno de sus cajones donde no la encontrara en mucho tiempo.

Shintarou se levantó de su asiento y se estiró antes de ir por su libro que ya tenía leído hasta la mitad desde que lo había iniciado el viernes de la semana pesada, con eso se distraería del tema y de esos ojos rojos cautivantes que le causaban temblores al visualizarlos en su mente.

Volvió a sentarse en su lugar, comenzando a leer el principio del capítulo donde se había quedado mientras tomaba café de su termo verde, para su mala suerte, su momento de privacidad fue interrumpido por algunos gritos histéricos que se oían en la entrada de la clínica.

— ¡Carajo! ¡Se está muriendo! —Se escuchó gritar a una voz levemente grave con desesperación— ¡Salven a mi hijo! —Shintarou salió rápidamente de su consultorio para ir a la entrada donde ya se había armado una bolita de enfermeros, paramédicos y hasta Kokonoe-san.

—Señor, ni usted ni su hijo cuentan con los papeles necesarios para ser atendidos. Vaya a-

— ¡Usted es la que se irá al carajo! —Interrumpió el de cabello negro con el entrecejo fruncido y las lágrimas brotando por sus duras facciones que lucían ligeramente demacradas con las bolsas moradas bajo sus ojos y su pálida piel.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el de cabello verde, haciendo que la bolita de personas se calmara, abriéndose paso entre los demás trabajadores de la clínica que callaban para que el doctor pasara.

—Que este señor quiere entrar con su hijo pero-

— ¡Pero nada, coño! —Gritó con desesperación y la voz resquebrajada el azabache de ojo miel verdoso que temblaba— ¡Mi hijo se muere y usted quiere unos putos papeles que no traigo! —El niño que el hombre de no más de veintisiete años cargaba entre sus brazos comenzó a toser y a gemir para tomar aire.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —El doctor se colocó su estetoscopio que cargaba en su cuello para escuchar los latidos y el ritmo del aire en sus pulmones.

—No sé. Amaneció con la piel azul diciendo que le dolía mucho el pecho y que no podía respirar—Shintarou mandó que trajeran una camilla, cosa que los enfermeros hicieron en seguida, depositando al niño de unos seis años en ella.

— ¡Rápido llévenlo a una habitación! —Las enfermeras asintieron y llevaron corriendo a la camilla a la primera habitación que vieron vacía—Estará bien, se le reventó un pulmón—Midorima puso su mano por unos momentos en el hombro del demacrado joven que se desmayaba en sus brazos— ¡Susuya! Despiértalo—La doctora asintió mientras que un enfermero sostenía al azabache que había caído desmayado por el shock intenso.

El doctor fue corriendo a la habitación donde las enfermeras ya le ponían oxígeno al niño de unos seis años con cabellos negros y piel no tan pálida como su padre, delgado por alguna deficiencia de vitaminas y alto para su edad con ojos avellana que lucían rojizos dado al llanto desesperado.

—Doctor Midoriyama. El niño sufrió un colapso pulmonar por una lesión sufrida—El doctor después de esterilizarse brevemente y colocarse los guantes de latex, ordenó que medicamentos poner al pequeño que lloriqueaba con desesperación por no poder respirar, sintiendo como uno de sus pulmones era una bolsa cerrada que comenzaba a desinflarse.

—Póngale una intravenosa—El enfermero encargado de eso ya inyectaba al niño mientras otra enfermera y enfermero inmovilizaban al niño para que su compañero pudiera inyectar con rapidez y precisión su brazo—Córtenle la playera y denme la sonda pleural—El enfermero que quedaba y un doctor asintieron, cortando la gastada playera azul del pequeño, limpiando su pecho donde se podían notar sus costillas por la falta de nutrimentos.

Después de que el colega de Shintarou limpiara su torax, el de ojo verde con bisturí en mano hizo una incisión pequeña en medio de las costillas, viendo como el niño gemía de dolor por la anestesia que aún no le hacía efecto por completo. Shintarou agarró con firmeza la sonda pleural, metiéndola en el pequeño agujero previamente hecho; su corazón se contrajo al escuchar al niño gritar pero era necesario para que viviera.

— ¡Papi! ¡Mami! —Berreó el niño con lo último de energía que tenía al sentir como el pequeño tubo de hule le causaba incomodidad en sus pulmones. Shintarou miró a los ojos al niño que lloraba y desvió la mirada pensando en lo horrible que debía de sentirse el azabache desmayado por su hijo. Si algo así le pasaba a su pequeña Kazumi, no lo soportaría—Ayuda…—Susurró ya con su último aliento que le quedaba antes de caer ante la intravenosa que le habían aplicado.

El doctor dejó que una enfermera sellara y asegurara que la sonda no se moviera de su lugar mientras que el niño lentamente volvía a su color natural de piel y suspiraba lentamente ya sin dolor por la intravenosa.

* * *

P.D:Si leen "El renacer de los milagros" ¿Ya saben de que niño trata?


	3. Goodnight,goodnight Shintarou

¡Hey! Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero varias cosas sucedieron y ahora estoy terminando el capi y actualizando instantaneamente /o/ (?) Espero les agrade porque hay un pj nuevo (?)

¡Gracias por leer! Y por los rw's,son preciosos y me alegra que sigan la historia medio trágica que presento (?) disculpen una vez más la molestia,señores usuarios (?) y sin más les dejo el capi antes de que me duerma,espero que lo lean,les agrade y si quieren,den follow,fav y/o rw *corazoncito*

* * *

—Era aire y algo de líquido pleural—Dijo el doctor al ver como de la pequeña sonda caía en el frasco especial un poco de líquido—Háganle una radiografía—El doctor se quitó los guantes y el cubrebocas para salir de la habitación e ir a su consultorio donde el padre del niño seguramente ya estaría despierto.

Se escuchó algo de alboroto y al abrir la puerta para salir, vio al azabache de entrecejo fruncido y cejas pobladas agitado.

— ¡Doctor Midoriyama! —Gritó la doctora Suzuya desde el pasillo—El paciente se escapó al despertar del desmayo—El doctor miró desde arriba al azabache que era más bajo que él y trataba de entrar a la habitación.

—Lo lamento pero me temo que no puede pasar. Podría infectar la herida de su hijo y provocarle un daño mayor—El azabache gruñó por lo bajo y se apartó de la puerta para que el doctor saliera.

— ¿Cómo está? —Cuestionó el hombre de pálida piel y rostro carcomido por la preocupación.

—Primero pase al consultorio para revisarle y-

— ¡Puta madre! Yo solo quiero saber cómo está mi-

—Si usted no se cuida, dudo mucho que el niño pueda vivir sin usted así que pase a mi consultorio para que lo cheque mientras hablo de su hijo—El azabache no tuvo nada más que decir y siguió al mayor mientras gruñía por lo bajo.

Al llegar, el doctor le dejó pasar primero, impregnándolo con un olor algo intenso de pestilencia, seguramente el de cabellos negros grasosos ya llevaba unos tres días sin bañarse. Shintarou negó con la cabeza algo molesto ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan antihigiénico con su persona? No podía decir lo mismo del niño ya que olía a jabón y traía los cabellos húmedos aún, seguramente esa misma mañana se había bañado.

— ¿Qué hago?—Preguntó ásperamente el joven de ojos miel que trataba de lucir impenetrable y molesto aunque sus orbes denotaran la preocupación que guardaba.

—Recuéstese, por favor—El azabache hizo caso al instante y dejó que el doctor se acercara a él; Shintarou tomó algo de aire para resistir el olor a suciedad, sudor y podía jurar que sangre, que salía del delgado cuerpo del paciente—Su hijo salió bien. No fue una operación en sí, más bien solo una ligera incisión en el tórax—El de ojo verde al ver la confusa cara del otro decidió pensar en otros términos para que le entendiera—Una pequeña-

—No soy estúpido. Sé lo que es una incisión y el tórax—El galeno suspiró un poco y pidió al otro que se sentara para checar con el estetoscopio su ritmo cardiaco—Quiero saber porqué—Shintarou después de concluir que sus ritmos cardiacos y respiratorios eran normales, se quitó el estetoscopio y agarró la válvula para medir la presión del menor.

—Por un colapso pulmonar llamado atelectasia—El de cabellos negros se tensó al escuchar eso, obviamente su presión no sería normal ni a golpes—Pero quiero saber el porqué. Le mandé hacer unos rayos equis para ver la causa y mientras tanto le puse una sonda llamada "sonda pleural" para que sus pulmones vuelvan a llenarse de aire y en caso de tener algún líquido, se drene—La presión del paciente bajó considerablemente después de la noticia—Descuide, generalmente sucede por la inserción de un objeto extraño, que es lo más lógico considerando que su hijo es un niño, también puede ser por moco acumulado, cambios de presión o por fumar pero descarto esa última—El azabache mordió su labio con culpa y suspiró. Haciendo sospechar un poco al de cabellos verdes pero por el momento no debía preocuparse, los estudios le dirían todo.

—Disculpe, doctor. El paciente de la habitación dos se encuentra estable y la sonda en su lugar—El de cabello verde asintió ante lo que dijo la enfermera, dejando que esta se retirara y que el paciente se recostara nuevamente.

—Ahora necesito primordialmente los datos de su hijo y los suyos—El azabache gruñó un poco, fulminando con la mirada a Shintarou.

—Primero dígame cuánto costará—Shintarou sobó el puente de su nariz y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama exploratoria.

—Si tiene problemas económicos puede pagarlos en plazos pequeños y el costo es bajo comparado a otros hospitales. No podría decirle ni el aproximado porque no sé en cuanto tiempo su hijo se recuperará ni que análisis necesita así que dígame sus datos para ingresarlos y poderlos trasladar, si lo desea, a un hospital público, nanodayo—Las pupilas miel del joven se dilataron y negó con cierto pánico casi al instante.

—Está bien...Su nombre es Kiyoshi Sora, tiene seis años y cumple siete en marzo. No sé cuánto mide ni cuánto pesa y no tenemos afiliación a la seguridad pública. Su tipo de sangre es AB positivo además de que yo lo parí—Shintarou anotó los datos, sorprendiéndose al escuchar eso último. Había casos de embarazos en hombres, como los de su esposo, pero jamás había tratado con uno aparte de su marido—Sí, yo lo parí así que deje de verme así—Shintarou gruñó un poco y volvió su vista a la hoja—Yo soy Hanamiya Makoto. Tengo veintiséis años. Mi cumpleaños es el doce de enero, tengo sangre tipo AB y creo que es todo—El doctor llamó a una enfermera para que tomara los datos que anotó en una hoja.

— ¿Tienen a alguien a quien llamar?—Preguntó el doctor, haciendo que Hanamiya entreabriera los labios y luego los cerrara, pensando en que cosa diría a continuación.

—No...No hay nadie—Contestó en un murmullo triste, evitando que el doctor viera sus ojos por las hebras grasosas de cabello negro que los cubrían.

El doctor después de levantarse a cerrar la puerta a la salida de la enfermera, fue nuevamente a donde estaba Makoto y se sentó en la misma silla, tomando un poco de café de su termo, tratando de pensar en cómo preguntarle de su pestilencia.

Se escuchó una risa de parte del azabache, sorprendiendo al doctor al instante porque que recordara, no había pensado en voz alta y eso de leer mentes solo era una farfullada inventada por algún listillo que necesitaba dinero a último minuto.

—Apuesto a que se pregunta "¿Porqué este tipo huele tan mal?" ¿No?—El doctor se sonrojó un poco al escuchar sus pensamientos en boca del otro y desvió la mirada a algún lugar—Es porque me baño cada tres o cuatro días, dependiendo de Sora—El de ojo verde miró con interés a su paciente tratando de entender cómo diablos lo había deducido—Le dije que no era estúpido como aparento—Contestó el de ojo miel con una sonrisa algo maliciosa—Pero tampoco soy tan buena persona como para decirle al doctor que salvó la vida a mi hijo todos mis penares así que tendrá que pensar o quedarse con la duda—El galeno gruñó un poco y se sobó la sien, levantándose algo asqueado de la silla donde el hedor del más delgado ya se había impregnado.

—Le recomendaría quedarse a ver a su hijo pero no puedo dejarle pasar con semejante olor así que irá a una habitación a darse un buen baño y luego podrá quedarse para verlo—Dijo el doctor ya sentado en su silla frente a la computadora, tecleando algunas teclas para llenar unos archivos.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos—Hanamiya salió y fue a la recepción para solicitar la habitación donde se bañaría por órdenes del mandamás de la clínica. Cuando Kokonoe comenzó a ordenar a los enfermeros llevar al de cabellos negros a una habitación urgentemente, éste abrió su celular y miró las quince llamadas perdidas que tenía, los cinco mensajes de voz y unos tres mensajes de texto, haciéndolo sonreír levemente para contestar cortamente todos sus llamados provenientes del mismo número con un mensaje, quedándose sin crédito segundos después de haberlo enviado.

—Disculpe, una enfermera lo guiará a su habitación y le prestará una bata en lo que su ropa se seca—Hanamiya asintió y fue tras la enfermera a la habitación para darse un baño por fin desde hace días, dejando su celular encima de su bata para escuchar el tono por si él volvía a llamar.

El doctor suspiró en su silla reclinable de su escritorio, leyendo nuevamente su libro para tratar de distraerse, quedándose dormido al instante al ser cerca de las cuatro de la tarde.

Al despertar ya era de noche, el doctor acomodó sus gafas y miró el libro para tratar de retomar su lectura pero la maldita radiografía no le dejaba concentrarse a gusto en la distopía que Stephen King le presentaba así que dejando su libro de lado abrió nuevamente el cajón donde aventó la radiografía y la vio a contra luz, recordando todo lo que creía enterrado desde hace mucho en las grises y solitarias calles tokiotas ¡Hasta había fingido su muerte! Había reiniciado desde cero en las sombras junto a su marido.

—Doctor Midoriyama, una llamada de un paciente que quiere hablar con usted de un asunto algo delicado ¿Se lo paso? —Midorima asintió y agarró el teléfono para atender la urgente llamada esperando que no fuera algo grave.

—Bueno, doctor Midoriyama al habla—Dijo el de cabellos verdes con su típico tono grave, escuchando un profundo silencio al otro lado de la línea por segundos— ¿Bueno? —Volvió a preguntar sin recibir contestación alguna. Ya dispuesto a colgar, una voz que le estremeció hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo se escuchó.

—Goodnight, goodnight, Shintarou—Fue la única frase que salió por el auricular antes de escucharse el típico tono de colgado. Midorima abrió la boca mientras su mirada se veía consternada y su piel empalidecía varios tonos, casi llegando al blanco de su bata.

Esa voz.

Esa maldita voz era de _él._ No había dudas. Esa voz junto a la radiografía que ahora se veía mal por la tiriteante mano del doctor le confirmaban que no siempre puedes huir de tu pasado o comenzar desde cero las veces que te plazca. Las cosas a veces deben cambiar y no pueden quedarse de un modo para siempre y eso Shintarou lo sabía perfectamente porque le había sucedido pero ahora no quería renunciar a su vida con Takao y su hija ¿Cómo le diría a su hija que se cambiarían a otro país probablemente mientras que su apellido cambiaría también? No podía a pesar de que su hija fuera la niña más lista del salón simplemente no podía arrebatarle su creciente y feliz vida en el pueblo y mucho menos a su esposo que se había sacrificado a su lado.

No. Ya había tomado su decisión. No se cambiaría a ningún lugar. Tendría que arreglar eso de alguna forma u otra, ya no estaba en la escuela como para arreglar algo cambiándose de grupo o de colegio, ahora era un hombre de familia que tenía una niña y esposo a quien proteger, además, siempre supo que ese momento debía llegar. Tarde o temprano se enfrentaría con la persona que le hizo escapar lo más lejos que pudo de Tokio hace unos años.

Al salir del trabajo casi sintió la mirada de alguien; una persona normal generalmente correría o gritaría o avisaría pero él sabe perfectamente quien era y para que lo buscaba así que solo fue a sentarse a la banca del parque donde ayer había llevado a Kazumi y a Takao a comer helados y a que la niña jugara felizmente con sus amigos.

—Años que no nos vemos, doctor Midorima—Dijo la parca voz que salía del hombre sentado a su lado.

—Digo lo mismo pero no creo que vengas aquí solamente para hablar del clima, nanodayo—Respondió cortantemente el doctor, haciendo que el otro suspirara sacara su celular para mostrarle la foto de una cadena dorada con medio corazón, paralizando al de cabellos verdes al instante— ¿La sigue usando? —Fue lo único que pudo decir al ver aquella cadena con la mitad del corazón donde una M estaba hermosamente grabada con jade.

—Nunca se la quita y esperaba que tú tampoco lo hicieras—Respondió el joven que ahora guardaba su aparato para mirar expectante la reacción del doctor, la cual fue entreabrir la boca y tomar aire para retenerlo unos instantes antes de exhalarlo, mirando fijamente el pasto como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo—Solo vine a advertirte que _él_ jamás se da por vencido…Y menos con la persona que más ama en este mundo—Midorima chasqueó la lengua y desvió con cierto resentimiento la mirada hacia la banca, cruzando sus manos para recargarse en ellas—El día de confrontarlo se acerca…Ya sabes cómo es él y si es así entonces…Te veré pronto en Tokio, doctor Midorima—Midorima se levantó fúrico al escuchar eso, agarrando de la sudadera al contrario, alzándolo para que lo viera.

—No iré a ningún lado ¡Aquí está mi familia! ¡No iré con él nunca!—El contrario solo soltó una risa burlona, logrando descolocar al de cabellos verdes que lo bajaba y se sorprendía por su actuar.

—Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas, doctor Midori…Yama ¿No? —El joven se acomodó la sudadera y se volteó para ir a la estación de trenes a tomar el último tren del día que lo dejaría en un par de horas en la gran urbe japonesa.

Midorima se quedó de piedra al escuchar la advertencia del otro con su burla. No podía subestimarle porque sabía que _él_ obtenía lo que quería pero si una vez lo burló, podría otra vez y otra vez, las que fueran necesarias para salvarle la vida a su familia.

El de ojo verde comenzó a caminar lentamente rumbo a su casa, ya todo estaba muy oscuro por ser casi media noche después de haberse quedado en el parque viendo a la nada, reflexionando sobre su vida y sobre qué le diría para evadirlo. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y suspiró al ver que _su_ lucky ítem de ese día era la mitad de corazón de la fotografía…Aunque encajaba más el que Shintarou en ese instante tenía entre sus dedos por tener algunos rubíes.

— ¿Shin-chan? —La voz de su marido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dejando el medio corazón en su bolsillo instantáneamente para voltear a la puerta abierta de su casa done se encontraba Takao con una chaqueta listo para salir de casa—Llamé al hospital hace media hora para ver si te ibas a quedar de guardia y llevarte la cena y ropa limpia pero me dijeron que había salido hace horas así que ya iba de salida a buscarte—El de cabellos verdes entreabrió la boca procesando todo, cayéndole el veinte de todo lo que había sucedido ese raro día, desde el niño al que le salvó la vida hasta la cancelación de la operación porque no había llegado el anestesiólogo así que mañana en la mañana sería y por ende, el "casual" encuentro con uno de sus más eficientes asistentes donde decía que el día de confrontarse llegaría muy pronto— ¿Estás bien? —Midorima reaccionó al sentir la mano de Takao en su hombro, apartándose instantáneamente por acto reflejo, sorprendiendo al azabache que retrocedía para darle su espacio al doctor.

—Y-Yo…Lo siento…Fue un día pesado, Kazu—El de ojo azul sonrió con ternura y abrazó al galeno, el cual correspondió el acto intensamente, grabándose la complexión del cuerpo de su esposo, su nívea y tersa piel que lo enloquecía, sus negros y desbaratados cabellos que ofrecían un dulce aroma además de su cálida voz que en instantes lo sacaba de su más cruel pesadilla.

A su vez, Takao solo le abrazaba brindándole todo el amor que tenía ya que esa no era la primera vez, generalmente sucedía cuando un paciente se moría o cuando recordaba a ese maldito que les arruinó la vida pero ahora no importaba porque estaban juntos y afrontarían cualquier cosa hasta que la muerte los separara.

O eso pensaba.

—Vamos a entrar, Shin-chan. Seguro debes estar cansado con lo del niño; Kokonoe-san me contó todo así que entra para que te dé una buena lata de frijoles rojos y algo de comida ¿Sí? —El de lentes entró asintiendo junto a su esposo, el cual al cerrar la puerta le tomó de la mano y lo encaminó a su cama para que se cambiara por la pijama en lo que él iba a la cocina a calentar la cena para llevarla a su esposo, pensando en qué cosa tan grave le pudo haber sucedido al niño para dejar así a Midorima, seguro era algo horrible así que mientras preparaba todo, decidió que al día siguiente le llevaría flores y algún juguete al niño que tenía más o menos la edad de su hija para que mejorara pronto.

Cuando Kazunari llegó con la bandeja de comida llena pudo ver como su esposo yacía dormido en su lado de cama, destapado y con los lentes puestos. Takao sonriendo le quitó los lentes y le puso las frazadas amorosamente, dejando nuevamente la comida en la cocina y después yéndose a recostar junto a su amado, sonriendo porque al día siguiente le haría un delicioso desayuno, un bento muy bonito y le llevaría las cosas al niño para animarlo, seguro así su Shin-chan estaría mejor que de costumbre.

* * *

—Disculpe señor ¿A quién busca? —Preguntó el recepcionista nocturno que ocupaba el lugar de Kokonoe a esas horas de la noche. El castaño suspiró después de estar jadeando, seguramente por correr desde el último tren que venía de unos pueblos al este.

—Hanamiya. Hanamiya Makoto—Respondió el hombre que tenía hollín en el rostro hundido en preocupación, podía decirse que era bombero por el pantalón de protección que usaban estos y los tirantes amarillos con rojo que mantenían asegurado el pantalón.

—Mmh…No se encuentra en la base de datos—El castaño chasqueó la lengua desesperado y golpeó la pared desesperado, disculpándose con el hombre al instante además de agradecerle por la información para salir del hospital a dormir en el parque por no tener ni un quinto en su bolsa gracias al boleto del tren que había comprado.

Hanamiya sonrió tristemente desde la pared ubicada ortogonalmente a donde estaba el recepcionista, se había levantado para pedir el pato para su hijo pero se pegó a la pared al escuchar a su esposo preguntar por él. Vaya que era un idiota ese tipo, siempre que él se escapaba él lo encontraba de alguna u otra manera, por más que se escondiera en el peor bar de mala muerte, Kiyoshi siempre lo encontraba y con una sonrisa le decía que fueran a casa, tomándose de las manos con un cómodo silencio.

* * *

*ortogonalmente es en noventa grados o perpendicularmente.

*distopia es una utopía inversa osea~ que nadie quiere que suceda como...Los juegos del hambre y así y si se preguntan que libro es,es "La larga marcha" de Stephen King ¡Muy bueno!

Mmh...Las palabras en cursiva se refieren al pj del que habla Midorima,del que tuvo que escapar aunque creo que saben quién es xD y si leen mis demás fics,les pido paciencia porque ya casi tengo "El renacer de los milagros" y un nuevo one-shot HimuAka llamado "piano man"

¡Gracias por todo!


End file.
